Nina's Plan
by ilovepie12345
Summary: Nina wants to take it further with Fabian, but he never seems to notice. Amber helps her out. WARNINGS LEMONS!
1. Chapter 1

Nina's p.o.v.

"Hey Fabian, wanna come hang out in my room?"

I said to him. He was sitting on the love seat, so I came to his backside and put my arms around his neck.

"Su-sure, let me get my textbook."

He said, weaving out of my arms. I sighed, put on my flirty eyes, and tried again. After he stood up, I held his hand and starred into his eyes.

"Oh, you won't need a textbook for what we're doing." I smiled, but it soon turned into a frown as he pulled away, running to his room.

"Nonsense, Nina. You need a textbook to study!"

I groaned and went up to my room to prepare for my study date.

"Amber I need some help!" I groaned, walking into our room.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I need to look...irresistible. For a "study date" with Fabian. He just- doesn't notice me! The last time we kissed was at that dance a couple of weeks ago! And I just-I don't know."

"Ok...find your best bra and panties."

"Amber!"

I said in frustration.

"Well, you don't have any sexy lingerie do you?"

I stayed quiet.

"That's what I thought. Now, come on! Bra and panties!"

~~~~~~~~~5 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Thanks Amber...I look great!"

I said, twirling. I had a lacy black bra (matching panties)with a totally see through neon yellow crop shirt, and super short white jean shorts. My make up was pretty much natural, except with Emma Stone style red lips. I also had nude heels. My hair was down, curled perfectly. So basicly, I looked like a slutty form of me, which is what I was going for. Pretty though.

"I hear him coming. Get out! Out! "

I said, nudging her out, mouthing "thank you" at the last moment before I closed the door.

I sat on my bed until I heard a knock on the door. Fabian walked in, holding his textbook.

"I brought English since we had that paper due-"

There was a slight thud of him dropping the textbook as he took me in with his eyes.

"Um mm...wh-where is your textbook, Ni-Nina?"

He stuttered, dropping down to his knees to pick up his book. I walked over to him after he picked it up.

"I told you you wouldn't need a textbook. "

sorry it is short, this is just a preview. Warning, there is some lemons in the next chapter. REVIEW FOR CHAPTER 2! I NEED AT LEAST 5.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fabian's P.o.v.**

My cock started to stiffen at the sight in frount of me, all thoughts of studying gone. I swallowed hard, bit back a moan threatening to escape my lips, and used the book to cover the fact that I was losing control, fast.

"What's wrong, Fabian? Cat got your tongue?"

She said, a smile playing at her lips. I just grunted, and tried to think of anything that could turn me off now. Football. School. Food. Hell, even Victor. Nothing was working. I couln't escape my growing arousal. I became wide eyed as she slowly walked over to me. When she got there, she put her hand on the book.

"You can trust me, you know."

She said, lowering the book. Her eyes darted down to where the book had been. She licked her lips. Her eyes went back to mine and she said,

"Try to relax, Fabian."

**Nina's p.o.v.**

I said, even though my mind was racing. I put my hand on his cheek, in attempt to thaw out the stiff board that was my boyfriend. He closed his eyes, in deep thought. I became really dissapointed, and was about to pull away, when he opened his eyes, and said

"You look so beautiful, Nina."

Of course, being the gentleman he was, he didn't say sexy, or sutty, or even hot. I smiled, and leaned in to kiss him. He leaned in too, our lips meeting somewhere in the middle. It started out slow, but soon became passionate as I shoved him against the wall, pressing his errection against my thigh. we both moaned at the friction, wanting more.

"You know...I didn't...expect this...from you."

He said between kisses. I replied back.

"I hoped it would...make you...less shy around me."

I smiled and pressed him harder against the wall, making a loud moan escape his lips. I blushed because it just hit me; what I was doing to him. He picked me up, bridal style, and put me on the bed. he snaked his way up my body, earning a shiver before he got to my mouth had both legs on either side of me.

He smiled, and kissed me again, only this time, deeper (If that was possible). I moaned loudly, and started to take his shirt off. He did the same to me, and soon our clothes were a pile on the floor, leaving both of us in under wear. My eyes darted down to the buldge sticking out of his boxers. He did the same to me, and put his hand to my back, ready to expose my boobs. He unclasped it, and my first reaction was to criss cross my arms, covering myself. He took both of my arms, and said,

"You're beautiful, to Nina. You always will be."

At this I kissed him, letting him lower my arms. He took both nubs, running them through his fingers. I shivered, and moaned. He rubbed them untill they were sticking straight up. To make it even, I slowly hooked my thumbs around his boxers, and pulled them down. He kicked them off, landing at the pile of clothes at the end of our bed.

I took his length in my hand, and racked my nails along it. He shivered, closed his eyes, and pressed his forehead against mine. I smiled, knowing that I can cause him that much pleasure. I jerked it off a couple of times, earning loud moans and beads of sweat starting to form at his forehead. I kept going, his eyes stayed shut in deep concentration. I lowered my mouth down to his hard cock, and licked the precum that was glistening on his swollen head. His eyes darted open, and he moaned, bucking his hips in to me. I looked up to him, and he had lust in his darkened eyes, waiting patiently for my next move. I slowly look him in, untill my nose was at his stomach. I started to bob my head up and down his shaft, playing with his balls at the same time. "Ohhhh...N-Nina..."

He stuttered, not able to form words. I bobbed a few mre times untill he warned me he was about to cum. I quickly spead up my pace, and listened to him moan, and to his quick, ragged breathes. His cock twiched. "Nina...please don't stop." In a matter of seconds, he shot his load down the back of my throat. I gagged but swallowed it all. He tilted his head back, and made a deep sound in the back of his throat. When he came back down from his high, he was still panting.

"That was...amazing."

**Fabian's p.o.v.**

I couldn't even discribe how good it felt. All I thought about the whole time was Nina, and only Nina. I pulled her close, and took her panties off. She shook at the contact with the air. I started to rub her, and she bucked her hips to my hand. I realized then how wet she was. She was basicly dreanching my hand, just my touching her. I slowly inserted my finger, using my other hand to rub her clit.

"Fabian!"

She screamed, bucking her hips again. At this, my cock started to harden again. I slowly fingered her, and kissed her.  
I entered two more fingers.

"God, you don't know how hot you look right now, Nines."

She moaned, and I fingered her faster.

"oh God, Fabian, I'm so close..."

And then she erupted onto my hand. I felt her convulse around my fingers. She moaned again, louder this time. Her face was flushed, and she was trying to catch her breathe. After she came down from her high, she looked down at my already hardened cock.

"I don't know how much more I can take, Nina."

I moaned. She kissed me a couple times, then told me she was ready. I grabbed a condom from my wallet, silently thanking God for Mick.

I struggled to tear it open, probably because my hands were shaking. She took the packet, and ripped it open with her teeth. She took it out, and slowly rolled it on to my fully hardened cock. We kissed a little, and then heared a knock at the door.

"Hey Nines, I'm hoo-oome!"

"Shit. Nina, did you lock the door?"

I wispered.

"Yes, but she has a key!"

She exclaimed loudly.

"What was that, Nines?"

Amber said outside the door. Nina and I heard her fumbling with her keys.

"Nothing Ambs!"

**Wow! thanks for all of the reviews/favorites/follows! :) I need eight more reviews for the next chapter, and putting your name then "review!" does not count, sorry :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Amber's p.o.v.**

"Nothing Ambs!"

I heard Nina say on the other side of the door. I walked in, and Nina was laying in bed, with the blanket up to her neck. Here is how the conversation went.

Nina: Hey Ambs! How was your shopping trip?

Me: Good, but there weren't many sales...but who cares right?

Nina: Yeah...HAHAHAHA

Me: Are you okay...? You seem kind of...jumpy.

Nina: Yeah! Just drank...um...coffee! Yeah...that makes you jumpy.

Me: Well, would you try the clothes on I bought you?

Nina: NO!

Me: Excuse me?

Nina: Well,...I'm just so tired.

Me: I thought you just said you drank some coffee?

Me: Do we even have coffee in the house?

Nina: Ummmm...

Me: Well, I'm just going to meet Alfie in his room...?

Nina: OKAY! See you later!

Fabian: Is she gone? Can I come out now?

Me: What was that?

Nina: Just my impression of Fabian! 'Hey govna would you like some tea and crumpits?'

Me: ...

Nina: Well,...see you later bye!

Me: Bye?

I walked out the door, about to go ask why there was a pile of her and Fabian's clothes on the floor...oh well! Time for my Alfie baby!

**No one's p.o.v.**

"You can come out now!"

Fabian crawled out from under the bed. He climbed on top of Nina, kissing her.

"I'm so sorry I almost ruined it."

He said, then started kissing her neck.

"I love that you can kiss me now."

She said, smiling. He pulled away, and tucked some hair behind her ear.

"Yeah,...I guess before I was a nervous wreak. Is that why you planned it?"

He said, smiling.

"Yeah...maybe I also wanted to see you naked."

"Oh really?"

Fabian said, laughing.

"Yeah...but this was a one time thing."

He dipped down to suck her neck, making bruises that will definetly be there tomorrow.

"Ok...maybe a many time thing."

She said, moaning.

"But not every day!"

"If you didn't know, I have an extremely hard cock with a condom on. I think you can go one more round. For me?"

"...Fine. But we do it my way, my rules."

"What ever you wish, my queen."

"Dinner will be ready in 15 minutes!"

They both groaned in annoyance.

"Well, we better get ready. How about a shower?"

Nina said.

"Ok, see you at dinner!"

Fabian kissed her cheek and started out the door.

"Wait!"

Nina screamed.

"What is it love?"

"First, you are about to walk out the door, naked and with a condom on."

He looked over himself and blushed.

"Second, I thought we... could get ready together..."

His eyes widened and his cock twiched with excitement.

A/N This story is deticated to my cousin and beta reader and basicly sister! YOUSMELLSOFRUITY. She refused to beta read a story with sex in it but I made her! And she loves Fabina, so...yeah. **If you want other couples in it or other couple smut**,or of you have any prompts, Pm or review what you want.10 REVIEWS FOR AN UPDATE! See you later lovelies! :)


	4. Chapter 4

hey what's up my niggaaaassss?!

Sorry I haven't uploaded any shit for you guys to read in a longgggg time.

Sorry for my esquisitee language, but lately I have been pissed at the world. First off, I tried to download that game Slender, ya kner with the fucking scary Slender man with the forest and shit?

Well, turns out it completely fucking crashed my entire system, and I have to pay 2 grand to fix it...like...what?!

Also, my mom is redecorating a room in the house, and she is paying this dude to come and paint it...and i was like..."hey mom why don't you let me paint it instead of paying some dude who doesn't know what he is talking about fucking paint it?!"

So she got all pissed at me fo nothing about how I have no time because my room is always a mess and blah de blah...

And we had these roasted potatoes,...and I wuz all excited about...but It ended up having motha fucking rosemary on it,...wwhich is aas gross as shit. It smelled like a fucking spice garden for a full 24 hours.

Also, Nina is being replaced with some black niggabitch who thinks shes some shit...

Like, what is Fabian going to do?! Die in a hole?

Sorry to tell you about my problms, ...I am soryy if I offened anyone...

So I just looked at the review and i was like...Holy to da shit!

**There was 30 reviews! _30! _I got so excided and fell off my bed and shit...so thank youse!OMG I am so happy now!**

I promise I won't go all ape shit on you guys again,...untill one of the reviewers tries to piss me off.

Yeah...there was this review that said "holy shit you suck at writing" so I deleted it. I should of kept it dere so you guys could have seen it.. it was kind of funny actually.

That nigga bitch who replaced Nina better know shit.

Oh, and _Jamber4life_I sent you a PM which is pretty stupid since you cannot log in...I will just attach it here-

Jamber4LIFE | **No Subject**

What about if they hookup and then Amber realizes it is a mistake and then he comforts her? Will that be enough to please your need for Jamber? Lol i'm stupid you will not get this message because you can't log in! ARRRG  
11/23

Yeah I sent you that on my birthday...oops.

Anyway, I promise on Niall Horan's life I will have a new chapter up either tonight or this week...I really need to study because exams are soon.

oh and MoriartyandHisTardis I will try m'kay?

2blonde2function-surreeee thanggg!

Thanks for all of your other reviews!

Oh and I recently discovered some new people on youtube (Or I have already have known ) and I love them!

_ItsKingslybitch_

_Jenna Marbles_

_Juicystar07_

_Mygaybestfriend_

_Ghettofabforever_

_or_

_AndreaRusset_

_TheFineBros_

_or_

_The teens/elders/kids react videos_

_ShaneDawsonTV_

_Cimmorellitheband_

and a bunch others that I cannot think of. My question of the day is:

Who is your fave youtuber?!

Byeee i love you allll

Ilovepie12345


End file.
